Hitobashira Alice Persona 4 Version
by Purina Oujo-Sama
Summary: You all know the song Hitobashira alice by vocaloid right ? what if the Alices were characters from persona 4 ! and guess ... the joker is Alice , the persona Herself !


**Disclamer : I do not own neither Vocaloid or persona 4 … well …. I wish I do !**

**She was only daydreaming !**** ah this is my first fanfiction so please enjoy ! oohh and I'm very sorry if I spelled it wrong ! My English is so bad …**

**Hitobashira Alice (Persona 4 version)**

**

* * *

**

You all knew that Alice's arcana is death right ? here's a short story about her , before she found her arcana ….

Alice is a unique persona with awesome skills . She lived in a different place , far far away from here , in The wonderland . Alice is forgeted by everyone . "I don't want to disappear …" she said "I need a powerfull source … An Arcana … !" And so she choosed 4 Alices with different kind of Arcana . "the last one standing will restore my life , and my Arcana" she chuckled .

The First Alice Named Yukiko Amagi . "red looks good on me" . That Alice traveling the Wonderland , bravely enter the forest , and with the sacred sword in her hand , she cutting down countless creatures in her way . She left a red bright path made of blood behind her . "I want my life to be free ! everything decide for me !! From where I lived to when I die !!" as she kill , and kill and kill . One day , she met a white rabbit . "why'd you use that red dress ?" ask the white Rabbit . she grins and answered "Chie said red looks good on me" . The rabbit silently open his mouth "Red is the color of hatefull , madness and mostly , blood" . "blood Sounded nice …" she chuckled . Sadly , the forest didn't like what she did , so the forest trapped her in a giant berry bush , Locked away like a criminal . "NO !! LET ME GO !!! I DON'T DESERVE THIS !!!" She screamed . But no matter how loud she screamed , no one would ever heard it .

"_Ichibanme Alice wa isamashiku . ken o katate ni fushigi no kuni . ironna mono o kirisurete . makka na michi o Shiite itta . sonna Alice wa mori no oku . tsumibito no youni tojikomerarete . mori ni dekita michi igai ni . kanojo no sei wo shru sube wanashi" _Alice began to sing . "hhh…" she sighed . "this girl sucks ! hope the next one is better than her .."

The Second Alice named Naoto Shirogane . Naoto had a beautifull voice , the best in Wonderland . "I want to sing , I can't stop singing , I'm the best" . Naoto's voice is so damn good , that created a mad , mad world . By some reason , Naoto's voice became a poison , that everyone want to get rid of it . Everybody think naoto is a useless Child that bring a disasters . And so Naoto was shooted by a mad man , who used to be Naoto's biggest fan . He shoot right in Naoto's left eye , and a red Rose bloom on Naoto's wound . But soon , Naoto forgeted by everyone .

"_Nibanme Alice wa otonashiku . uta wo utatte fushigi no kuni . ironna oto o afuresasete . kurutta sekai o umida shita . sonna Alice wa bara no hana . ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete . makka na hano oichirin sakase . minna ni mederare karete yuku" _ Alice stopped . "Damn !!!" she sighed again .

The Third Alice named Rise Kujikawa . she was a very young and nice girl , the most beauty full figure in the Wonderland . she was admired and loved . she found a tiny country and become the Queen . Not long after that , she fell sick and her life is going to be over . " I Don't want to go yet !!" she yelled . and so she became Immortal ; not with magic , but with a curse . She control her kingdom for over a century , but her look is still young and fresh . But that didn't last long . Her soul and face stay the same , but her 100 years old body become really rotten . she suffer . "I want to be dead … ugh !" she wished . But is all too late . she didn't have what it takes to suicide , even that's the only way to break the curse . The rumor about her spread, and nobody admired her again . she stayed the same , ruling her kingdom with grace and rotten body .

"_sanbame Alice wa osanai ko . kirei na sugata de fushigi no kuni . ironna hito wo madowasete . okashina kuni wo tsukuriageta . sonna Alice wa kuni no joou . ibitsu na yume ni , tori sukarete . kuchiyuku karada ni obienagara , kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru"_

There's two girls wondering around the wonderland . walking inside the forest , giggled and jumping around . they were following the bright red path . they were shocked when they see a giant berry bush . The older one get near it and take a sword , while the screaming getting louder . they giggled , and walking around again . The younger one found a pretty Red Rose , and she take it , grab it so tight . An invitation from the castle was a Lovers arcana card with Heart ace .

"_Mori no komichi o tadottari . bara no kino shita de ocahakai . oshira kara no shoutaijou wa Heart no toranpu"_

The fourth alice were Ayane and Yumi . they're twin . Ayane is thr younger sister , she's very stubborn . Yumi is the older sister , she's super smart and clever . they walking to the little country , where queen Rise waiting . But sadly they didn't get a warm welcome "I was so … disappointed at you , your highness" yumi sighed , then killed the queen with her own hands . Rise smiled . "rest in peace my sweet highness" Ayane giggled . They laughed so hard . They were so closed to become the perfect Alice arcana , but they get lost and trap in the wonderland , forever .

"_Yonbame Alice wa futago nook . koukishin kara fushigi no kuni . ironna tobira wa kugurinukete , tsuisakki yatte kita bakari . kino tsuyoi aneto , kashikoi otouto , ichiban Alice ni chikatta kedo . futari no yume wa samenai mama . fushigi no kuni wo samayotta"_

"and they were the last alice !" a voice is coming from above . She sighed . Alice was so disappointed , "even the sun Arcanas can't do it right !!!" she yelled "at the end , they all just die and I'm the one to blame !!!" she getting really down "they … die for me !" she laughed , and felt a warm feelling . "they … die.." she grins , "my Arcana … is Death …" she chuckled . taen a card falling from above , sucked Alice into it . "summon me … die for me.."

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note : READ AND REVIEW !!!! SORRY !! this is my 1****st**** fanfic, so it kinda rough , huh ? thanks anyway **


End file.
